Flores de Invierno
by Tilja
Summary: Sakura está muy contenta por la reunión con sus amigos. Es la primera vez en dos años que se reúnen. Tomoyo se ha ido a estudiar a Francia y Eriol en su Inglaterra natal, solo son ella y Syaoran. Las cosas se desarrollan sin que ella se de cuenta.
1. Carretera

_**Carretera.**_

-¡Vamos, apresúrense! -Sakura gritaba y agitaba la mano llamándolos mientras corría emocionada. Era la primera reunión de todos luego de dos años, quería disfrutarla al máximo, por lo cual los había invitado a todos al parque de diversiones.

Ya dentro de poco cada uno debería volver a su propia vida y sólo quedarían ellos dos. Mejor aprovechar ahora.

-¡No corras tan atolondrada que te puedes caer! -Syaoran como siempre preocupado. Tenía por qué, Sakura jamás pasaba un día sin darse un buen porrazo. Lo había comprobado cuando iban juntos a primaria, y ahora en secundaria no había cambiado nada.

-Veo que Sakura-chan sigue igual de alegre que siempre. -Tomoyo sonreía mientras miraba cómo corría su mejor amiga.

Al comienzo del secundario su madre la había enviado a un internado en Francia para la especialización en Administración que ella quería seguir para poder dirigir la compañía una vez que su madre se retirara. Además le habían ofrecido una buena beca en el coro de Paris. Era una muy buena oportunidad. Había sido difícil separarse de su querida Sakura pero siempre podía volver de visita seguido. Y también podía ir a visitar a Eriol y obtener noticias con sólo un viaje en ferry, y él la visitaba cuando sus horarios se lo permitían. Era entretenido recibir noticias por separado de Sakura y Syaoran y enterarse de lo que cada uno sentía por el otro dos veces. Pero siempre lo mejor eran los reencuentros como éste.

-Sí, pero hoy está más emocionada por la visita doble. No creo que pase el día sin caerse.- Syaoran tenía tal cara de sufrido que daba risa, pero Tomoyo solo miraba al frente hacia donde la figura de la chica se alejaba y sonreía ampliamente.

-No le pasará nada, ya que tú siempre estás cuidándola. -Eriol le sonreía con esa mirada pícara de la que tanto desconfiaba. ¿Iría a hacerle algún tipo de jugarreta, como las que hacía antes? -No te preocupes, no planeo hacer nada malo.- Había adivinado su pensamiento tan fácilmente como antes. Le incomodaba y le molestaba, pero a Sakura no parecía jamás importarle. Claro, si ni siquiera se daba cuenta de su alrededor.

Eriol siguió caminando junto a ellos sin inmutarse y sonriendo.

Alcanzaron a Sakura que se había detenido ante una pequeña exhibición de muñecos de peluche de premios. Estaba mirando fijamente un enorme oso montado en el estante más alto. Syaoran compró boletos para el juego y se puso a tirar apuntando al premio mayor. Sakura lo miraba con un cariño indescriptible.

Eriol y Tomoyo los miraron, se miraron y sonrieron alegremente.

-¿Dónde te gustaría ir luego? -le pregunta Eriol.

-Vamos a ir a la noria, a Sakura-chan le gusta la vista desde ahí.

-Es verdad. Ese será el próximo sitio, luego de que Syaoran-kun gane el oso para ella.- La mira. -No tienes poderes mágicos pero sabes dónde iremos luego.

Sonriendo ampliamente, Tomoyo responde; -Es que conozco bien a Sakura.

Eriol le sonríe en respuesta, pero en forma diferente.

Se escuchó un grito de alegría de Sakura mientras saltaba de felicidad mientras el que atendía el puesto le entregaba a Syaoran el oso. El se lo dió a Sakura, quien lo toma y abraza fuertemente.

-¡Ahora vamos a la rueda de la fortuna! -Anuncia Sakura.

-De acuerdo, pero Hiragizawa va conmigo. -Dice Tomoyo. Sakura va a protestar y ella se acerca y le dice bajo. -Eso te dará oportunidad de agradecerle a Li-kun por el obsequio que acaba de darte. -Sakura se sonroja y Tomoyo sonríe.

Syaoran mira hacia otro sitio.

Una vez que llegan al final de la cola y cada uno sube a su cabina, Tomoyo saca la cámara que tenía metida en el bolso inmediatamente y, colocada enfrentando la cabina donde viajan Sakura y Syaoran, comienza a filmar. Sakura parece completamente feliz, sosteniendo apretado el oso que le acaba de dar Syaoran. Syaoran la mira con ternura.

-Se nota que quieres mucho a Sakura-san. -Eriol la está mirando.

-Por supuesto, es mi mejor amiga y su felicidad me importa muchísimo. Todo momento que pase con ella es extremadamente importante y no quiero perder ni un minuto de él. -Contesta mientras mira por la cámara para captar cualquier cambio en su amiga, que se lo dirá el rostro de Syaoran que tiene enfrente.

-Esta semana el coro tocó en Viena. Lamento no haber podido asistir, tuve ciertos compromisos.

Tomoyo baja la cámara para hablarle.

-No te preocupes. El mes que viene está anunciado un viaje a Londres para asistir a la misa en Buckminster. Si lo deseas puedes asistir.

-Me encantaría. -Eriol sonríe. -Por cierto. -Se acerca a ella como para decirle algo al oído. Al inclinarse apoya su mano sobre el asiento de ella para sostenerse, justo sobre la de ella. Tomoyo lo mira a los ojos sin inmutarse.

-¿Qué sucede? - pregunta Sakura al ver a Syaoran algo incómodo.

-Es... Daidouji. Traía su cámara con ella. ¿No lo notaste?- Sakura niega. -Probablemente esté filmando todo ahora mismo como es su costumbre.

Sakura se pone roja al momento.

-No. No creo que haga eso. -Ríe nerviosa.

Mira hacia atrás para ver a su amiga. Ladea la cabeza, como confundida, y se vuelve hacia Syaoran.

-No, no está filmando. La cámara está al lado de ella, pero ella está hablando algo en secreto con Eriol-kun.

-¿En secreto?

-Sí, Eriol-kun está inclinado como si le estuviera diciendo algo al oído. - Dice Sakura aún mirando.

Syaoran salta de su asiento para mirar y Sakura debe correrse para dejarle espacio. Cuando mira, Eriol está acomodándose en su asiento y Tomoyo tiene la cámara en su regazo y mira al frente tranquilamente. Desconcertado, vuelve a su asiento.

Al bajar caminan un poco en silencio y Sakura se estira y anuncia:

-Tengo mucha sed. ¿Qué tal si les invito unos jugos? Díganme de qué los quieren.

-No te molestes Sakura-san. Si quieres puedo invitarles yo.

-¡No! Yo los invité aquí así que les invito las bebidas, ¿De qué les gustaría tomar?

-Muchas gracias, Sakura-san. Una limonada estaría bien.

-Yo quiero uno de frambuesa, por favor.

-¿Y Syaoran?

-Naranja. Pero no te molestes por mí.

-No es molestia, quiero hacerlo. ¡Vamos! -Sakura se apresura.

-¡No corras! -Le grita Syaoran detrás. Muy tarde. Syaoran tenía razón, el día no termina sin accidentes. Syaoran corre a ayudarla a levantarse mientras ella ríe.

-Al final no pudiste grabar nada. -Eriol le dice a Tomoyo.

-¿Eh? Oh, es verdad. Bueno, la próxima vez será. -Tomoyo mira al frente con calma.

-No te sorprendió. -Eriol dice mientras mira a los otros dos.

-¿Debería de haberme sorprendido? -contesta Tomoyo, también mirando a la pareja a lo lejos.

-En verdad, eres demasiado perceptiva. -Dice mirando a Tomoyo significativamente. Ella sonríe alegre al devolverle la mirada.

-¡Vamos, apresúrense! -les grita Sakura mientras sigue apresurada, esta vez con Syaoran tomándola del brazo para que no se escape corriendo.

Tomoyo y Eriol caminan tranquilamente detrás. Caminan sin apresurarse. Caminan tomados de la mano. Caminan por su propio sendero, un camino que comienza a abrirse frente a ellos. Una carretera hacia...


	2. Bufanda

_**Bufanda.**_

Al volver a la casa le indicó a la mucama que le sirviera el té en la sala. Mientras lo preparaba, subió a su habitación. El día en el parque fue emocionante, por fin logró volver a ver a su amiga luego de mucho tiempo. Y también otra cosa esperada... O más bien ansiada. Dejó la cámara a un lado antes de acercarse a una mesa sobre la que había un cofre idéntico al que su madre tenía para guardar sus tesoros. Hacía tiempo se había hecho hacer una copia para guardar sus propios tesoros en él. Levantó la llave de su cuello y abrió el seguro. Al levantar la tapa se vio que dentro había un solo objeto color lavanda con bordados púrpura y plateado. Con aire ausente acarició la tela mientras pensaba en aquella ocasión.

El lugar estaba casi desierto. Siendo la mañana de un día de semana, la mayoría de la gente estaba en sus quehaceres. En uno de los bancos del frente estaba sentado un chico de anteojos mirando al altar, donde el coro cantaba en la misa matutina. Al concluir, los feligreses se persignaron y salieron lentamente. El muchacho se levantó y salió para colocarse frente a una puerta lateral. Quince minutos más tarde la gente del coro comienza a salir. Una figura se destaca por estar rodeada de gente, una chica de cabello largo negro azulado. La muchacha sonríe y contesta a lo que le preguntan, cuando de repente ve a la figura parada cerca. El muchacho la saluda. Tomoyo se despide de sus compañeros y se acerca a saludar al chico.

-Me sorprendió verte aquí. -Le dice Tomoyo luego de saludarlo.

-Tuve cosas que hacer en la ciudad y decidí pasar. Además de que quería saludarte. -Agrega al ver la mirada que ella le da. -Es bueno ver que estás bien, Daidouji-san.

-Gracias. También es bueno verte bien, Hiragizawa-kun -contesta sonriéndole. -¿Recibiste alguna noticia de Sakura-chan o sólo es una visita social?

-Visita social. ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo antes de regresar a la escuela? ¿O debes regresar pronto?

-No, tengo tiempo.

Los dos se encaminaron hacia la plaza. Hablaron acerca de Sakura, de Syaoran, de Nakuru y Spinel, de Kero. Hablaron de todo lo que ninguno había podido ver en mucho tiempo y de lo que cada uno hacía. Se detuvieron en el lago a mirar a unas ancianas alimentar a los gansos y patos que nadaban cerca de la orilla esperando alimento. Tomoyo se frotó los brazos. A pesar de los mitones el día era frío.

-¿Tienes frío? Toma. -Eriol se quitó su bufanda y la colocó alrededor de su cuello, dando con ella dos vueltas. Tomoyo lo miró hacerlo.

-Muchas gracias, ¿pero no tendrás frío? -Preguntó preocupada. La bufanda era hermosa, hecha a mano sin duda, de color lavanda con unas mariposas púrpura y plateada bordadas en los extremos.

-Estoy bien. Además, tienes que proteger tu preciosa voz. -Le dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Ella solo sonrió en respuesta.

Eriol la acompañó hasta la puerta del colegio, donde había un auto estacionado en el lado de enfrente y allí se despidió de ella.

-Mi coche vino por mí.

-Espera, tu bufanda. -Lo detuvo Tomoyo mientras se la comenzaba a quitar.

-Quédatela. Es un regalo de mi parte. Debes proteger tu preciosa voz. -Se dio la vuelta antes de que ella pudiera protestar y se alejó.

Luego de subir, el auto arrancó. Eriol miró por la ventanilla a la figura que aún seguía en la puerta siguiendo al vehículo con la mirada.

-¿Fue todo como querías? -Spinel preguntó mirándolo desde el asiento del acompañante.

-Sí, todo salió como lo planeé. -Sonrió alegremente. -No es un osito, pero está hecha con unos hilos especiales. -Murmuró.

-¿Ahora dónde vamos? -Nakuru mantenía la vista fija en la carretera. Ella iba conduciendo.

-A casa. A esperar. -Contestó Eriol.

-¿Estás seguro de que todo va a salir bien? -Preguntó Spinel.

-Gracias a Dios, no lo estoy. -Contestó suspirando. Nakuru dio vuelta la cabeza y lo miró intrigada.

-¡Por favor, mira al frente o nos vas a chocar! -La instó Spinel, lo cual hizo que Nakuru volviera la atención de nuevo a la carretera.

Levantó la bufanda del cofre y la acercó a su rostro. Todavía había rastros de su colonia en ella. Todavía podía sentir en sus labios el calor del beso. Su primer beso. Como esperaba, él lo hizo sin dudar, simplemente cuando quiso hacerlo. Allí, en la cabina de la rueda de la fortuna, alejados de todos. Hacía tiempo que ella lo esperaba. Desde que le pusiera la bufanda alrededor del cuello que lo esperaba. Y ahora por fin había llegado. Y había sido todo lo esperado.

Se colocó la bufanda alrededor del cuello y aspiró el débil rastro de la colonia. Al mirarla bien se detuvo. Era extraño, ella recordaba bien que las mariposas eran púrpuras, pero ahora había una púrpura en un extremo y una negra en el otro, ambas bordeadas de plata. Como el color era oscuro podía haberse equivocado, pero no lo creía.

Golpean a la puerta. Era la mucama anunciando que el té estaba servido. Tomoyo vuelve a guardar la bufanda en el cofre y lo cierra. Mas tarde pensaría en ello. Ahora prefería pensar en el día en el parque de diversiones y lo que el mismo había traído para ella.


	3. Gatos

_**Gatos.**_

Caminando hacia el colegio ve a una chica en la entrada de una casa abandonada, agachada. Se sorprende de verla allí y se acerca.

-¿Cambió el lugar de encuentro? -Eriol le pregunta.

-¡Oh! Pensé que tenía tiempo antes de que llegaras para hacer algo. -Se vuelve nuevamente hacia lo que estaba haciendo. Siguió acomodando una manta en el fondo de una caja mientras el chico la observaba. En la caja había pequeños gatitos, todos moviéndose alrededor de las manos de la chica que los estaba intentando cubrir.

-¿De dónde son? -Pregunta.

-Los encontré ayer en esta caja abandonados. Como en el colegio no permiten animales pensé en cubrirlos y darles alimento hasta que alguien venga por ellos y les de un buen lugar. Anoche le conté a Sakura por teléfono acerca de estos gatitos y ella se oía tan preocupada que pensé en hacer lo mejor por ellos, así luego tengo algo bueno que contarle. -Tomoyo trata de darles algo de alimento pero los gatitos están inquietos.

Eriol se agacha al lado de ella, toma el alimento y comienza a dárselos. Los gatitos se calman y lo aceptan.

-Eres bueno con los animales. -Le sonríe Tomoyo mirándolo.

-No es eso, es que yo también tengo un gato. -Dice con sonrisa traviesa mientras la mira. -¿A ti te gustan los gatos? -le pregunta.

-Sí. Son muy lindos y muy activos. Me gusta ver sus juegos. Creo que eso es todo por ahora, -dice mientras guarda la bolsa vacía de la comida. Se levantan. -Mañana volveré. -les dice a los gatitos. Quizás no la entiendan, pero pareciera que sí de todos modos porque se quedan quietos y acurrucados.

Se vuelve y los dos se van caminando. Vuelven al colegio y Eriol espera a que termine de prepararse.

-Disculpa la demora. -Le dice al salir arreglada.

-No te preocupes. No hubo demora.

Ella lo toma del brazo mientras se dirigen al teatro. Había pasado ya un mes desde el día del parque de diversiones y estaban saliendo. Hoy, Eriol la llevaba al teatro.

No había muchas oportunidades para verse con los horarios de ambos, pero cada vez que podían hacerlo lo aprovechaban al máximo. Esta noche terminarían tarde, pero que los gatitos no podían esperar al día siguiente, por eso había salido antes a alimentarlos. Y ahora tenían algo más de qué hablar mientras caminaban. Cada momento era preciado y lo disfrutaba con todo su ser.

Eriol abre la puerta de la casa y entra. Se quita el abrigo antes de entrar a la sala.

-Bienvenido Eriol. ¿Qué tal estuvo la cita? -Pregunta Spinel desde el sofá leyendo un libro.

-Muy bien, gracias.

Eriol se acerca al sofa y pone encima del respaldo una varilla con un juguete para gatos.

-¿Qué es eso? - Pergunta Spinel mirándolo.

-Es un regalo de Tomoyo. - Contesta Eriol.

-Eso es un juguete para gatos. ¿No le dijiste que no tienes gatos? -Le dice.

-Le dije que yo tenía un gato, pero creo que ella lo sabe. Esto es para ti.

Eriol se va dejando a Spinel con cara de pocos amigos.


	4. Pintura

_**Pintura.**_

Eriol entró a su habitación, todavía riendo por la broma. En una esquina habia un cuadro tapado sobre un cabestrillo. Lo descubrió con cuidado y se sentó a observarlo.

Tomoeda. 

La clase de 6º de arte había salido a hacer una pintura al aire libre. Todos los alumnos estaban esparcidos por los terrenos de la escuela, buscando cada uno su propio tema. Sakura había elegido la escultura en la entrada y Tomoyo estaba a su lado pintando un parterre de flores y charlando mientras trabajaban a la sombra de un árbol. Syaoran había quedado alejado, habiendo elegido algo del patio posterior. Eriol estaba un poco alejado de él, sentado en un banco. Cada tanto miraba hacia la esquina de su pintura.

Tomoyo pasó caminando con un pote en la mano y se detuvo al pasar cerca de Syaoran para hablar con él. En un momento se sintió observada y se dió vuelta para ver a Eriol sentado mirándola. Le dió una sonrisa como saludo y él respondió igualmente. Tomoyo se acercó hacia él. Eriol dejó el pincel y colocó la mano sobre el borde del marco y aguardó a que se acercara para hablar.

-¿Vas hacia las canillas? -le preguntó.

-Así es. Necesito recargar el pote para el agua de las témperas. -Le mostró el bote que llevaba en la mano. -Tú eres muy bueno pintando, ¿qué escogiste para esta pintura?

-¿Quieres ver? -Le corre el marco para que pueda verlo. Tomoyo se coloca al lado de él para poder ver mejor. La torre del reloj parecía que iba a mover las manecillas de lo minuciosamente pintada que estaba.

-¡Eres en verdad muy bueno con la pintura! -Exclama.

-Muchas gracias, pero no es para tanto. Cuando el sujeto es interesante me gusta ponerle todo mi empeño.

-¿En verdad? Cuando termine te enseñaré el mío, aunque no será ni la mitad de bueno que el tuyo.

-Me encantaría eso. -Le sonríe. Mira hacia donde está Syaoran. -Creo que no le agrado mucho.

-Es que a Li-kun no le agrada que se interpongan entre él y Sakura-chan. -Tomoyo sonríe alegremente.

-¿Tu crees que me interpongo entre ellos? -Pregunta intrigado.

-No. Pienso que el interés que tienes por Sakura-chan es más bien paternal. Como un padre que la cuida desde las sombras. -Tomoyo dice mirándolo tranquilamente. Eriol queda muy sorprendido. -Tienes una hoja sobre tu uniforme. -Le señala la hoja de árbol caída.

-Ah, sí. La recogí de un árbol y la usaba como apuntador. -Vuelve a colocarla en la esquina del marco de la pintura.

-Bueno, debo irme. Nos vemos luego.

-Hasta luego.

Eriol espera a que Tomoyo pase de vuelta hacia su sitio y luego mira a la esquina del marco nuevamente. Cuando está seguro, comienza a pintar de nuevo. Qué bueno que no se le hubiera ocurrido preguntar de qué árbol era la hoja. Sobre el lienzo se ve una nítida imágen de un árbol rodeado de pasto verde con un cielo azul claro. Y debajo del árbol, dos chicas charlando alegremente mientras trabajan en sendas pinturas. La misma imágen que se ve reflejada en la hoja verde colocada sobre la esquina del marco a la que cada tanto mira para copiar.

Eriol sonríe mientras mira el cuadro. En aquella época no se hubiera imaginado que llegara a pasar esto. Era algo que ni siquiera él hubiera podido predecir. Ya hacía un mes de que se atreviera a besarla en el parque de diversiones. Y ahora, en unos días más, la tendría allí. Ya estaba ansioso por que llegara el momento. Pero aguardaría pacientemente, al igual que ella lo hacía. Eso era lo que hacía más dulce la espera.


	5. Heroes

_**Héroes.**_

La catedral estaba bastante concurrida. Siendo domingo la gente se había reunido para ir a misa, y este domingo cantaba un coro invitado. Había logrado conseguir una buena ubicación para poder observar bien el altar, y a la muchacha en medio del grupo. Hoy se la veía radiante y mas hermosa que de costumbre, quizás porque había visto que él estaba ahí, o al menos eso quería creer.

Al finalizar, Eriol salió y dio la vuelta al edificio hasta llegar a la puerta de la salida del coro. Cuando Tomoyo salió se reunieron y se fueron a caminar por los jardines. No parecían sentir el frío intenso mientras caminaban, tomados del brazo.

-¿Pudieron encontrar hogar los gatitos? -Preguntó Eriol mientras caminaban.

-Sí. Todos fueron adoptados al día siguiente por suerte. Cuando se lo conté a Sakura se puso muy contenta, dijo que fue una gran coincidencia.- Lo miró fijamente. -¿O fue tal vez que hiciste algo?

-Sólo les di una pequeña ayuda, haciendo que pudieran ser encontrados por quienes quisieran adoptarlos. -La mira sonriendo. -Pero no sabía si iba a funcionar, ya que mis poderes son la mitad de lo que solían ser. Hay cosas que ya no puedo hacer.

-¿Como qué?

-Bueno, no puedo predecir el futuro. No perdí el poder por completo, a veces veo lo que puede llegar a suceder pero no es frecuente. Tampoco puedo curar enfermedades o jugar con el tiempo y el espacio como solía hacer. -Sonríe con travesura.

-¿Lo extrañas? -Pregunta luego de una pausa.

-No, -contesta sin pensarlo. -Quiero vivir una vida normal, con sorpresas, encontrando mi propio futuro por mis propios medios y cometiendo errores como cualquier persona. Aunque deba perder mis poderes para ello. Además, de no haber decidido perder mis poderes no me habría molestado en conocer a Sakura, y no te hubiera conocido a ti.

La mira con dulzura y ella le devuelve toda la ternura acrecentada. Caminan un poco más en silencio, solo disfrutando de la presencia del otro.

-Pedí una licencia en mi colegio para pasar unos días aquí. Tomoyo dice de pronto.

-¿En serio? Entonces aceptas mi invitación. -Dice sonriendo.

-Claro. Me quedaré contigo hasta tu cumpleaños. Mis cosas ya fueron enviadas a la dirección que me diste, pero supongo que eso no te sorprende. -Sonríe en respuesta.

-¿Eso crees? -La mira a los ojos. La respuesta muy personal de ella da a entender que no necesita decirle nada con palabras. Ella comprende.

Habían entrado en la catedral y estaban en la nave. Ya habían caminado tanto sin darse cuenta. Se detienen un momento frente a una abertura con una escultura.

-Pensar que estas personas que fueron enterradas aquí fueron consideradas héroes de la humanidad por sus aportes. -Comenta Tomoyo.

-¿Tú tienes algún héroe en particular en mente? -Le pregunta Eriol.

-Sí. Sakura-chan. Ella siempre se esfuerza al máximo por ayudar a todas las personas y no dejar que nadie sufra por ningún motivo. Pelea por todos sin importar quien sea, quiere que todos sean felices. Ella es mi heroína. Además mis trajes le quedan tan bien. -Contesta sonriendo alegremente. -¿Y tu? ¿Tienes algún héroe, alguien a quien admires?

-Sí, hay alguien. -No comenta más nada al respecto y sólo mira al frente. Tomoyo decide no preguntar más. Se lo dirá cuando quiera hacerlo.

-Estos días estuvo haciendo mucho frío y el lago cerca de mi casa se congeló. Probablemente esta será la última helada de la temporada. ¿Quieres que mañana vayamos a recorrerlo en trineo?

-Me gustaría mucho. -Contesta Tomoyo.

Salen de la catedral y se dirigen a la casa de Eriol, donde el equipaje de Tomoyo ya ha llegado y Nakuru y Spinel la reciben.

-¡Bienvenida! ¡Sabía que vendrías, Eriol estaba ansioso de que llegaras! -Nakuru le da un fuerte abrazo.

-Si sigues la vas a ahorcar. -La reta Spinel.

-Muchas gracias por recibirme. -Dice Tomoyo una vez que la suelta.

-Eres bienvenida cuanto tiempo desees. Nakuru te mostrará tu habitación, allí podrás cambiarte.

Tomoyo le agradece y sigue a Nakuru hacia donde le indica.

Eriol la mira irse mientras piensa en la conversación que tuvieron en la catedral. Una persona a la que admire, alguien que se sacrifique por otros, que siempre esté alegre por la felicidad de sus seres queridos y nunca se queje, nunca se arrepienta de lo que hace, y ayude a construir la felicidad de quienes la rodean. Sí, esa sería la definición de la persona a la que admiraba, su héroe.

La persona que estaba ahora en su casa.


	6. Patinar

_**Patinar.**_

-Nakuru, avísale a Eriol que anoche hubo una suba de temperatura abrupta así que tenga cuidado que el hielo debe estar frágil en algunos sitios. -Spinel entró diciendo en la sala donde Nakuru estaba acomodando los asientos.

-Eriol ya salió hace un rato con Tomoyo. Se llevaron los patines también. -Dijo Nakuru.

Spinel la miró y luego salió de la habitación exclamando. -¡Tenemos que apresurarnos a avisarles en caso de que decidan adentrarse demasiado en el lago! ¡Vamos, apresúrate! -Grita desde afuera.

-Eh, oh sí, ya voy. -Nakuru dejó lo que estaba haciendo y fue a buscar abrigo.

Habían salido de la casa hacía ya un buen rato. Habían decidido ir caminando ya que no quedaba lejos y llevar los patines para cuando estuvieran allí. Eso los liberaría más y les dejaría hacer ejercicio para mantenerse en calor mientras recorrían las aguas congeladas. Comenzaron recorriendo la orilla para probar el hielo con los patines, luego se adentraron más mientras miraban el paisaje alrededor.

-Traes puesta la bufanda que te di. -Nota Eriol.

-Claro. Debo proteger mi voz, ¿verdad? -Tomoyo le sonríe y él responde también sonriéndole tiernamente.

-Por este lado hay una antigua iglesia abandonada. Se puede ver desde el lago cuando uno sale en bote.

La toma de la mano y la lleva más adentro hacia el lugar que le indica. Desde una cierta distancia de la costa se pueden ver las ruinas de la antigua capilla sobresaliendo por entre los árboles. No está cerca pero al estar sobre una pequeña colina se puede apreciar lo que antes era una iglesia con un campanario, ahora casi derrumbado. El lugar está tranquilo a esa hora de la mañana, con el sonido de los árboles movidos por el viento y los pocos pájaros que soportan el frío en lugar de emigrar al sur durante la época, o los que volvieron a sus hogares temprano. Se van moviendo hacia diferentes sitios para ver mejor la estructura. Tomoyo nota algo rozándole la mano. Es una tira del pantalón suelta. Como es larga, se detiene para asegurarla cosa que no le haga tropezar luego. De repente escucha un sonido seco, como de una rama partiéndose. Mira alrededor pero no ve nada. Luego otro sonido de quiebre. Esta vez mira hacia abajo y ve que el hielo se está quebrando bajo sus patines. Se mueve del lugar, pero eso aumenta la presión sobre la zona ya quebrada y la rajadura se agranda.

-¡Eriol! -Alcanzó a gritar antes de tropezar por la grieta bajo sus patines y caer sobre el hielo que se resquebraja bajo su cuerpo rápidamente.

Eriol se había alejado algo sin darse cuenta y cuando escucha que Tomoyo lo llama y la ve caer corre en su auxilio lo más rápido que puede. El hielo se quiebra y Tomoyo cae dentro del agua congelada, tratando de patalear para mantenerse a flote. El peso de la ropa mojada la hunde rápidamente y le cuesta mantener la respiración ya, como si algo estuviera apretando su cuello y ahora sus brazos. Mira a su alrededor y ve la bufanda aún alrededor de su cuello flotando alrededor de ella, con las puntas hacia arriba. Parece como si las mariposas aletearan tratando de salir del agua. Estira sus brazos hacia arriba, hacia donde indican las mariposas, y cuando está a punto de perder el conocimiento siente unas manos que la sujetan y la elevan fuera del agua.

Eriol había intentado acercarse pero el hielo estaba muy quebradizo en esa zona gracias a la ruptura. Estaba pensando qué hacer cuando ve acercarse desde el aire a Ruby Moon y a Spinel Sun volando hacia donde había caído Tomoyo, la sacan del agua y la llevan a donde está él esperando. Eriol la toma en brazos. La muchacha está tiritando de frío y apenas puede mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Spinel Sun, llévala a la casa volando antes de que le dé hipotermia. Sácale la ropa mojada y ponla en una bañera caliente Ruby Moon. Yo iré detrás de ustedes. -Pone a Tomoyo sobre el lomo de Spinel Sun y él sale volando junto con Ruby Moon, que va sosteniendo a la chica para que no caiga.

Al llegar a la casa 10 minutos después Eriol encuentra a Nakuru todavía en el baño con Tomoyo, que ya está más recuperada.

-Logramos traerla rápido, pero creo que tiene una fiebre alta. -Le informa Spinel.

Luego del baño la llevan a la habitación. La fiebre no disminuye. Tomoyo murmura algo acerca de mariposas flotantes.

-Hicimos todo lo que se puede hacer. Si para la noche la fiebre no baja habrá que llamar a un médico. -Le dice Nakuru.

Eriol se sienta en su sillón con la vista perdida al frente, impotente.


	7. Invierno

_**Invierno.**_

Eriol no podía quedarse quieto. Tampoco podía moverse. Su cerebro estaba paralizado, no sabía qué hacer. Era de noche y la fiebre de Tomoyo continuaba sin bajar y él se sentía completamente impotente. Ya no podía quitar una simple fiebre como lo hacía antes, ya no tenía el poder de hacerlo. Incluso se planteó si era bueno haber desechado sus poderes.

Se levantó, no podía quedarse sentado. Recorrió la habitación hasta la puerta y volvió de nuevo hacia donde estaba el sofá. Se dio la vuelta hacia la ventana y se detuvo frente a ella. Apoyó la frente sobre el vidrio helado, tratando de calmar su mente. Afuera había comenzado a nevar. Miró la nieve, pensando en si ella podría aliviar la fiebre de la chica recostada en la otra habitación. De repente, le vino a la mente una imagen de la noche en que Clow murió. Esa noche también había nevado suavemente.

Era una noche de invierno y afuera había comenzado a nevar. Clow estaba sentado en el asiento alto predilecto incluso de él mismo. A su lado estaban Kerberos y Yue. Acababa de decirles que ese día iba a morir y estaban sorprendidos, aún pensaban que era una broma más de ese mago bromista. Cuando notaron que no cambiaba sus palabras, sus rostros comenzaron a mostrar miedo y, por último, desesperación. Kerberos pedía una explicación a todo eso tan repentino y Yue rogaba que no dijera más esas cosas. Sí, ambos estaban asustados. Pero Yue lo estaba aún más. El había amado a Clow demasiado, no podía soportar el pensar en separarse de él. No volver a verlo nunca más era impensable. Clow tomó a Yue por el rostro. El rostro de Yue estaba retorcido por la angustia. Rogaba a Clow que no lo abandonara, que no se fuera. Era doloroso mirar en ese rostro tan lleno de amor y miedo por él. Lo embargaba la angustia por tener que abandonarlos, pero debía hacerlo. Algún día lo entenderían. Kerberos se había dado por vencido al fin, viendo que no conseguiría nada aunque estuviera insistiendo durante horas, pero Yue seguía mirándolo con el rostro lleno de un dolor y una desesperación indescriptibles, aún rogándole que no lo hiciera. Algún día lo entenderían. Eso era lo que creía.

¿Por qué había recordado aquello justo en ese momento? ¿Qué era lo que le había hecho recordar? Estaba mirando la nieve y pensando en Tomoyo. Y de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que había sido. Sobre el vidrio, iluminado desde la habitación, se reflejaba su propio rostro. Tenía la misma expresión de angustia y dolor que había visto aquel día en el rostro de Yue al decirle que iba a morir. Aquél inimaginable dolor y la desesperación por perder al ser que más amaba se encontraban ahora en su propio reflejo. Ahora podía comprender bien los sentimientos de Yue. Podía también comprender el daño que le había causado y que no podría remediar jamás. Ya no era Clow, y lo que él había sido debía de quedar en el pasado junto con él.

Sonó un débil golpe en la puerta y luego Spinel entró en la habitación. Eriol no se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

-La fiebre parece estar bajando ya. En este momento está despierta si quieres ir a verla. -Le dijo y salió de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta. Eriol lo siguió enseguida que compuso su rostro.

-Gracias por avisarme. -Le dijo a Spinel cuando lo encontró esperándolo en la puerta de la habitación de Tomoyo.

Eriol entró y se encaminó hacia la figura recostada en la cama. Nakuru se levantó de su puesto al lado de la cama que no había abandonado mientras la fiebre duró, le sonrió a Eriol y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta despacio. Eriol se sentó en el asiento que había dejado Nakuru. Tomoyo lo miró y sonrió débilmente. Tenía los ojos pesados aún y estaba muy débil. Eriol le tomó la mano.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -Le preguntó.

-Como si hubiera nadado en un lago helado con la ropa puesta. -Contestó con voz débil, intentando sonreír para que no se preocupara. -Agotada pero bien.

-Descansa, no te esfuerces. Tuviste una fiebre muy alta, ahora debes descansar.

Ella asintió y cerró los ojos. Eriol la miró hasta que se durmió. Notó que estaba conteniendo el aire y lo soltó en un suspiro de alivio. Estaba bien. Esta vez no había sucedido nada, pero de haber sucedido, ¿qué hubiera pasado con él? Ya no tenía el mismo poder para proteger de los accidentes a quien amaba.

Debería de tener más cuidado en adelante. Y la próxima vez que viera a Yue, se disculparía por cómo lo había tratado aquella noche de invierno.


	8. Botella

_**Botella.**_

Eriol estaba leyendo sentado en su sillón a la luz de una única lámpara. Afuera la nieve había cesado de caer. Se escucha un delicado golpe en la puerta y entra Tomoyo con un echarpe sobre un camisón largo y llevando una caja entre las manos.

-Deberías estar descansando, aún estás débil por la fiebre. -Eriol se levanta dejando el libro y se acerca solícito.

-Ya me siento mejor, no te preocupes. -Le dice sonriendo mientras se acerca a él. -Además, quería estar a la hora exacta.

Antes de que Eriol pudiera replicar suenan las campanadas del reloj principal dando las doce.

-Feliz cumpleaños Eriol. -Tomoyo le dice sonriendo alegremente al apagarse el sonido de las campanadas. Le entrega el paquete que traía con una enorme y cálida sonrisa. -Spinel me dijo que naciste a medianoche así que quise entregártelo a la hora exacta.

-Muchísimas gracias. -Eriol le devuelve la sonrisa con una mirada llena de afecto. -¿Puedo abrirlo?

-Por supuesto.

-Pero primero quiero que te sientes. No quiero que te agotes innecesariamente.

La toma del brazo y la lleva hasta el sillón. Ella se deja guiar y permite que la acomode en el asiento que él siempre ocupa. Luego, coloca la caja sobre la mesa. La caja es rectangular, no muy grande, y está envuelta en un papel de color violeta con un moño plateado. Quita el papel y abre la caja y saca lo que hay dentro. Un frasco cilíndrico de vidrio de un color azulado transparente adornado por una enorme flor de loto violeta con pequeñas flores alrededor de las llamadas Corona de Novia y atadas por un enorme moño de color violeta y plateado al cuello de la botella. La tapa, también de vidrio, es ancha y está adornada con un pequeño pájaro como agarre. Eriol levanta la tapa y un aroma delicado, a la vez dulce y fresco, impregna la habitación. Adentro hay un conjunto de pétalos de diferentes flores mezclados con trozos de maderas e incienso, todos formando un cúmulo de color violáceo.

-Popurrí. -Dice Eriol mirándola.

-Así es. Lo preparé yo misma. El verano pasado mi madre me llevó de viaje a la India y allí me enseñaron a hacerlo.

-Es la misma fragancia que usas en tu perfume. -Le dice Eriol sonriendo de lado.

-Sí. Intenté crear el mismo aroma. Para que tengas algo con qué recordarme cuando no podamos vernos. -Una mirada de infinita ternura inunda sus ojos al decirlo. Eriol la mira con idéntica ternura. Comprende a lo que se refiere y le agradece con la mirada. En un par de días se tendrá que ir y no van a poder volver a reunirse hasta dentro de algunos meses.

-El frasco es algo inusual. -Dice, dando vueltas a la tapa en su mano. El pájaro que la adorna es un gorrión creado con gran detalle. Inclusive los ojos tallados parecen moverse a la luz de la lámpara. La botella también está adornada por un par de pequeñas alas a los costados, también de vidrio, en las que se pueden incluso observar los detalles de las plumas.

-Lo encontré en un bazar de antigüedades al que fui para comprar un kit de costura. Es una botella de cristal lurex. En cuanto la vi sentí que debía comprarla.

-Eso significa que estabas destinada a comprarla. -Le dice Eriol. -Nada sucede por coincidencia en este mundo.

Eriol deja la tapa al lado de la botella.

-Muchas gracias. Es el mejor regalo que me han dado. Lo conservaré conmigo siempre.

Se inclina sobre el sillón y se acerca a ella para agradecerle con propiedad. Ella le devuelve el gesto con gusto.

-Ahora quiero que elijas algo de entre mis cosas para llevarte. -Le dice en cuanto se separan.

-¿Qué?

-El regalo que me diste fue el popurrí hecho por ti. La botella debo pagártela. Elige lo que quieras.

Tomoyo se queda pensativa por un minuto. Luego levanta la vista hacia él.

-¿Puedo pedirte tu frasco de colonia? -Anuncia al fin.

-¿Mi colonia?

-Sí. Para tener algo con qué recordarte cuando no estemos juntos. Como la que estaba en la bufanda que me diste. Botella por botella. -Sonríe alegre.

-Claro. Espérame un minuto. -Sale de la habitación y vuelve un par de minutos después con un pequeño frasco medio lleno que le entrega. - Con esto cerramos el trato. -Le dice con una sonrisa pícara.

Ella se levanta del sillón y se despide una última vez antes de volver a su habitación hasta la mañana siguiente.


	9. Cocinar

_**Cocinar.**_

-¿Está bien esta cantidad? -Preguntó Sakura mostrándole el recipiente.

-Solo unos gramos más y estará bien. -Le indicó Tomoyo. -Ahora hay que agregar el chocolate derretido. -Dijo mientras revolvía el chocolate en el fuego.

-¡Kero! ¡Qué te dije de comerte el chocolate! -Gritó Sakura cuando se dió la vuelta para tomar un tarro y encontró a Kero comiéndose un pedazo del chocolate que aún estaba entero. Kero salió volando antes de que Sakura pudiera alcanzarlo con otro pedazo en la mano.

-¡Es que tengo hambre! -Se queja Kero desde lejos. -Ustedes están cocinando dulces y aún no se ve nada y yo tengo hambre.

-Pues aguántatela. Aún hay que cocinar estos... ¿cómo se llaman? -Se vuelve hacia Tomoyo.

-Fondant Chocolat. Son pequeños postres tipo budines individuales de chocolate. -Contesta Tomoyo.

-Por cierto, gracias por ayudarme con la cocina. La verdad que no sabía qué hacerle a Syaoran. -Le dice Sakura al volver al trabajo ignorando los quejidos de Kero pero manteniendo la vista en sus movimientos, no vaya a ser que les arruine la comida.

Era el cumpleaños de Syaoran y Tomoyo había ido de visita a saludarlo. Sakura se había visto en apuros porque le había prometido a Syaoran hacerle un postre especial para ese día y no sabía qué hacer. Había realizado varios intentos que su hermano había catalogado de desastres ambulantes. Lo malo era que no había podido contradecirlo. Estaba algo desesperada cuando llegó Tomoyo y le lanzó un grito de auxilio que su amiga con gusto respondió con una receta y ayuda para prepararla en el día.

-No hay por qué, lo hago con gusto. Me encanta verte tan activa y alegre. -Le contesta Tomoyo sonriendo ampliamente. Continúan trabajando con Kero aún alejado.

Terminan la preparación sin más complicaciones. Kero se había quedado inexplicablemente quieto. Ponen la preparación en el horno y se disponen a arreglar el lugar para cuando llegue el festejado cuando se dan cuenta de que Kero no se ha movido del lugar en el que estaba.

-Kero, ¿qué sucede? Estabas tan inquieto y de repente te quedaste inmóvil en el lugar. -Pregunta Sakura preocupada.

Kero suspira -Es que cuando Tomoyo mencionó el fondant chocolat recordé algo.

-¿Qué cosa? -Pregunta Sakura.

-El fondant chocolat era el postre favorito de Clow. -Responde Kero. -Tomoyo, tú eres muy buena cocinando pero no sabía que conocías esta receta. -Le dice.

-Mi novio me la enseñó y se lo preparé en su cumpleaños, como un obsequio. -Responde Tomoyo sonriendo tranquila.

-¡¿Quéee?! -Exclaman Sakura y Kero al unísono.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes novio? ¿Cómo no me enteré? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Cómo lo conociste? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? -Kero hace un montón de preguntas mientras vuela por toda la habitación. Sakura está demasiado pasmada para poder hablar siquiera.

-Te faltó preguntar quién. -Se ríe Tomoyo.

-¿Hablas en serio? Pues, ¡felicitaciones! Me alegro mucho por ti. -Le dice Sakura en cuanto recupera el habla.

-Muchas gracias. - Sonríe Tomoyo.

-Pero aún no contestas las preguntas. Dime quién es y por qué no dijiste nada-- -La retahila de preguntas se detiene cuando suena el timbre.

Kero se esconde mientras Sakura va a atender. Era Yukito que venía a ayudar con la fiesta para Syaoran. Sakura lo había invitado a él pero no a su hermano, a quien quería mantener lejos ese día para que no ocurrieran incidentes, y su padre estaba en otra excavación. La llegada de Yukito hizo que cambiaran de tema y se pusieran a arreglar el lugar para cuando llegara Syaoran.

Tomoyo estaba agradecida por la interrupción, que le permitía pensar en Eriol sin tener que preocuparse mientras juntos preparaban el lugar. Hacía más de tres meses que no veía a Eriol. Una vez que volvió a su colegio ya no hubo más oportunidades de visita para ninguno de los dos y ella había tenido que conformarse con llevar con ella el frasquito de colonia. Y esperar las frecuentes llamadas telefónicas que nunca se demoraban.

Apenas terminaron todos los preparativos llegó Syaoran y la fiesta comenzó, y ya no hubo oportunidad de pensar en mucho más.


	10. Círculo

_**Círculo.**_

Despertó ya entrada la mañana. Se sentía débil y cansada aún. Miró a su alrededor y vio el sol reflejado en unos vidrios. Al moverse un poco se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando en los vidrios de los lentes de Erial, quien la estaba mirando atentamente. Ella sonrió en reconocimiento y el pareció relajarse un poco.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida? -Preguntó.

-Ya es mediodía. No te muevas. -Le indicó cuando ella intenta levantarse. -Aún estás débil. La fiebre apenas bajó. Necesitas recuperar fuerzas. Te traeré un poco de comida si quieres.

-Gracias. -Dice ella volviendo a recostarse.

Eriol salió y volvió diez minutos después con una bandeja. Ayudó a Tomoyo a reclinarse y luego puso la bandeja enfrente de ella para que pudiera comer. Se sentó nuevamente a su lado para ayudarla, ya que como había dicho, aun estaba muy débil.

-¿Estuviste aquí toda la noche? -Le preguntó mientras comía lentamente.

-No podía dejarte, estabas apretando mi mano. -Le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Ella lo miró y sonrió. De repente preguntó:

-¿Dónde está la bufanda? La que me diste antes.

-Nakuru la lavó junto con tus ropas y se está secando ahora.

-De alguna forma, creo que la bufanda me salvó. Sentí como si me estuviera llevando hacia arriba, como si las mariposas estuvieran tirando de mí para que no me hundiera. -Dijo pensativa. Aún podía recordar lo que creyó que era un sueño mientras estaba semidormida.

-Es cierto, no te equivocas. La bufanda te mantuvo a flote por orden mía. –Tomoyo lo miró extrañada. -Esa bufanda la hice cuando aún tenía todos mis poderes. Es una bufanda con características especiales. ¿Notaste el cambio de color de una de las mariposas? -Tomoyo asintió, aún intrigada. -Eso es porque las mariposas representan las dos puntas de una línea. Mientras las mariposas son idénticas, la línea no se cierra, ya que continúa siendo la línea de la vida de una misma persona. Pero cuando cambian de características, como el color, indica la unión de dos líneas, dos personas, y las mariposas se buscan mutuamente para cerrar el círculo y unir ambas líneas. Es como los polos de un magneto, si son los dos positivos o negativos se repelen, pero en cuanto encuentran un opuesto se unen. Así como las vidas de dos personas se complementan al unirse. Cuando vi que una mariposa se había vuelto negra me puse muy contento. -Explicó Eriol. -Mi color característico siempre fue el negro, lo que me dio a entender que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos.

-Eso podrías haberlo sabido con sólo preguntar. -Tomoyo le sonrió.

-No es sólo eso. La bufanda también actúa como unión de los sentimientos de dos personas. Como había sincronía de sentimientos pude hacer llegar mi deseo de protección y activar la bufanda para que actuara manteniéndote a salvo. La bufanda se enredó en tus brazos e intentó elevarte hacia el hoyo en el hielo para que lograras salir, es por eso que te mantuviste a flote tanto tiempo. Por un momento pensé que te perdía. –Su rostro se volvió serio, demacrado por la preocupación y el dolor.

Tomoyo le tomó el rostro e hizo que la mirara.

-Nunca me perderás. Sé que mientras estés conmigo estaré a salvo sin importa lo que suceda. -Le sonríe con ternura.

Se miran diciéndose lo que sienten con la mirada hasta que Eriol se pone serio y dice:

-Quiero preguntarte algo. No tienes por qué responder ahora mismo, es solo una idea...

--------

-Ya deben de estar por venir por mí. -Anuncia Tomoyo. Ya es tarde y la fiesta de cumpleaños de Syaoran ha estado corriendo hace rato. Los fondant chocolat fueron un éxito y Sakura había recibido un enorme agradecimiento de parte de Syaoran que la había hecho extremadamente feliz. Ahora Tomoyo había anunciado que debía irse.

-¿Quién va a venir por ti? -Le pregunta Sakura.

-Mi novio. -Contesta sin inmutarse.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Desde cuándo tienes novio? - Syaoran exclama. Acababa de enterarse.

-Desde hace poco mas de cuatro meses. -Contesta Tomoyo sonriendo.

-¿Quién es? -Pregunta Syaoran. Siente mucha curiosidad por saber quién podría haberse ganado el corazón de la chica que siempre le pareció que fuera demasiado exigente.

Antes de que pueda contestar suena el timbre y Sakura va a atender.

-Buenas tardes, Sakura-san. -La saluda Eriol.

-¡Eriol-kun! No sabía que estabas en Tomoeda. -Exclama Sakura.

-Vine solamente a buscar a alguien. -Contesta. -¿Nos vamos ya? -Dice al ver acercarse a Tomoyo preparada. Detrás de ella están Syaoran y Kero que se acercaron en cuanto escucharon el nombre de Eriol.

-Sí, ya estoy lista. -Contesta mientras se dispone a salir.

-¡¿E-e-e-el es tu novio?! -Exclama Kero completamente atónito.

-Por supuesto. ¿Quién mas podría haberle enseñado a cocinar fondant chocolat? -Eriol lo mira con rostro burlesco.

Sakura y Syaoran los miran pasmados. Están tan atónitos que ni siquiera pueden replicar. Por fin Sakura se recupera lo suficiente para felicitarlos y desearles lo mejor. Syaoran aún no puede salir de su asombro. Y Kero sólo está allí, con la boca completamente abierta, tan grande que podría caber un plato entero dentro.

-Por cierto, esta es mi nueva dirección y teléfono. -Tomoyo le entrega un papel a Sakura cuando termina de felicitarlos.

-¿Eh? Pero esta es la dirección de Eriol-kun. -La mira extrañada.

-Me cambié de colegio a uno en Inglaterra. Queda cerca de la casa de Eriol así que me quedaré a vivir con él. -Les dice.

-¿Estás segura? - Pregunta Syaoran cuando recupera la voz.

-Claro. -Sonríe. -Costó un poco convencer a mi madre pero aceptó al final. Además no pierdo la carrera que estoy siguiendo y Eriol me consiguió además un traslado a un prestigioso coro del lugar.

-Fue mi idea. Yo le pedí que se quedara a vivir conmigo cuando estuvo conmigo hace tres meses. -Dice Eriol.

Syaoran lo mira, aún desconfiando, pero dice:

-Felicidades. Espero que les vaya muy bien.

-Muchas gracias. Significa mucho viniendo de ti. -Sonríe Eriol.

Tomoyo abraza fuertemente a Sakura antes de retirarse del brazo de Eriol.

-Aquí también ya se cerró el círculo. -Comenta Tomoyo mientras se van caminando.

Ahora comienzan una nueva vida juntos. Un nuevo ciclo que comienza con el anterior cerrándose. Caminan por la carretera que eligieron transitar juntos.

* * *

_Agosto 4, 2009._

_Saludos! _

_Este fic en partes/capítulos fue hecho para el Concurso de Drabbles de Tomoyo y Eriol que se llevó a cabo en mayo del 2008 en la nueva comunidad de LJ de las mismas autoras del Concurso de Drabbles de Tomoyo y Eriol 2006. Esta vez, la premisa fue crear 10 drabbles en lugar de 20 a partir de palabras que se utilizarían como títulos de cada uno de ellos. Otro cambio que hubo también en este concurso fue que el límite de palabras se extendió hasta una hoja de word, es decir, unas 1.300 palabras, tratando siempre sin embargo de que fuera de la menor cantidad posible. Se que a esto ya no se le puede llamar un drabble, pero para mí fue muy conveniente ya que no logro escribir algo tan corto. Como notarán, ninguno de estos capítulos baja de las 500 palabras. _

_Al existir este límite de palabras, las cosas tuvieron que ser explicadas de forma sucinta y precisa sin extenderse en detalles. Es por esta razón que si alguien se encuentra con algo que es demasiado cortado es por la falta de espacio, por así decirlo. Sin embargo, creo que se logra entender bien aún sin mayores explicaciones agregadas. Igualmente para aclarar algún que otro punto hago estas notas finales. _

_Las cronologías se aclaran dentro del mismo fic. Si tomamos en cuenta desde el momento en que Syaoran se va a vivir a Tomoeda definitivamente, tomaríamos el comienzo del llamado liceo o instituto como el momento en que Tomoyo debe ir a seguir su carrera elegida en Francia, o sea, los 3 últimos años de escolaridad. De estos tres años, la reunión de los 4 personajes durante el primer capítulo sería durante el segundo año de instituto. Eriol le entregó la bufanda en el otoño probablemente, y la reunión ocurriría a comienzos de febrero dentro de ese segundo año escolar. De allí se da el resto de la cronología. Dado que vivo en el lado contrario del mundo, me resultó complicado no mezclar mis propias estaciones con las que se dan en el norte del mundo y terminó siendo un romance en invierno xD Tomé en cuenta las fechas de cumpleaños de los personajes para eso también. De todos modos las palabras necesarias no me dejaron mucho margen para el trabajo fuera de la estación fría. _

_Para quien no haya podido comprender la descripción de la botella del popurrí, esa es la misma botella que utiliza Kobato para recolectar los corazones rotos de la gente. Fue un crossover hecho a propósito. _

_El popurrí es una mezcla de flores y maderas aromáticas originaria de la India, secadas y mezcladas hasta conseguir el correcto y delicado aroma. Solo aquéllos con mucho dinero tienen la posibilidad de conseguir popurrí de la India debido a su larga y delicada elaboración. Los ingredientes necesarios son costosos, y más costoso aún es el proceso de elaboración exacto, al punto que solo los grandes maestros lo pueden crear. El hecho de que Tomoyo haya sido capaz de reproducir una fragancia ya da a entender el nivel de conocimiento y habilidad tan altos que tiene. Los mejores perfumes franceses se consiguen destilando la escencia de este tipo de mezclas de popurrí, de allí que Eriol haya mencionado el tema del perfume de Tomoyo. Lo más probable es que Tomoyo se haya hecho destilar el perfume de ese mismo popurrí. Toda la información acerca del popurrí se la debo a Ekitna y su vasto conocimiento en todo lo relacionado a la aristocracia, moda y fragancias. _

_La catedral de Buckminster alberga las tumbas de los más grandes personajes de la historia inglesa. Es un lugar enorme y laberíntico con sectores para los científicos, el rincón de los poetas, escritores, políticos, militares, aristocracia, etc. Incluso la familia real es enterrada en una capilla dentro de Buckminster. Los prados externos son de inmensas proporciones también. Dentro de la capilla principal se encuentra la gran cúpula con los mayores personajes de la historia. Lo consideré desde el comienzo el lugar adecuado para tratar el tema de los héroes, allí frente a todos los grandes personajes históricos. _

_El fondant chocolat es un tema recurrente cuando se trata con Clow. Son, como bien explica Tomoyo, pequeños postres en forma de budines blandos rellenos con chocolate derretido y se hacen a baño maría. En Holic, fue el postre que Yuuko obligó a hacer a Watanuki sin conocer la receta de antemano. En el libro de Mokona Modoki es el postre que Clow hace para Yuuko y es su favorito. De allí que ella se lo pidiera a Watanuki. En ambas ocasiones para San Valentín. _

_Y el tema de la elección del título para el fic fue completamente al azar. No hay razón alguna. Está puesto para actuar de conector con todos los capítulos, nada mas. _

_Y la respuesta a continuaciones con este tema es un rotundo _NO_. No creo que haya necesidad de alargar más esto que ya de por sí no es de un nivel lo suficientemente alto como para merecerlo. Se necesitaría demasiada trama y más personajes para poder llevarlo a cabo, cosa que no tengo en mente. Es por esto que esta es una obra concluída. _

_Con esto acabo con las aclaraciones que me vienen a la mente. Hasta otra ocasión._


End file.
